culdecarbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Police Station
The police station is a building in Cul De Carbon. It is located at the leftmost block of the city, geographically taking the stead of the old mansion. In roleplay, it functionally replaces the old police station as a mainstay for prisoners and lawful characters. Anatomy (1st Floor) Reception Room and Restroom The reception room has 3 rows of benches on the center, 2 rows of chairs by a wall, 4 vending machines (2 by each flanking wall) and a reception office. The reception office has a counter, 3 chairs and 2 cabinets by the wall. The restroom has 2 toilet stalls and 3 sinks. It is connected to the reception room. They are connected to the restroom, office, cafeteria and holding cell. Police Reception.png|Reception Room Reception Office.png|Reception Office Police Toilets.png|Toilet Stalls Police Toilets 2.png|Sinks Office and Commissioner Office The office has 6 office blocks, 2 water fountains and 6 cabinets by a wall. Each office block has 2 shelves, an office chair, a computer and a printer. The commissioner office has a bookshelf, a table with a computer on it and 2 chairs. They are connected to the reception room. Police Office Block.png|Office Office Block.png|Office Block Drinks Fountain.png|Drinks Fountain Conmissioner Office.png|Commissioner Office Gun in Draw.png|Gun in draw Holding Cell The holding cell has a holding cell with one entrance and 6 bunk beds. It is connected to the reception room and interrogation room. Holding Cells.png|Holding Cell Holding Cells 2.png|Bunk Beds Interrogation Room The interrogation room is divided into halves. One has a table and 2 chairs, and its side of the window is opaque; the other has an office chair and a table with a mic and recorder, and its side of the window is transparent. It is connected to the holding cell. Interrgation Room.png|Interrogation Room Otherside Interrgation Room.png|Other Side of the Interrogation Room Anatomy (2nd Floor) Cafeteria, Storage Room, Shower Room and Kitchen The cafeteria has 12 cafeteria tables, a food counter and 2 vending machines by the wall. The storage room has 4 crates, 2 3-tiered shelves and a distribution board. The shower room has 5 shower stalls. The kitchen has a kitchen set and a refrigerator. They are connected to the reception room, armory and jail. Police Cafeteria.png|Cafeteria Storage Room.png|Storage Room Police Shower Room.png|Shower Room Police Cafeteria Kitchen.png|Kitchen Armory, Control Room and Medical Bay The armory has 16 lockers, 2 benches, a first aid kit, an ammunition locker and a firearm armory. The control room has 2 cabinets, a control panel, a chair and a table with 6 CCTV monitors. The medical bay has a bench, a hospital bed, a medical locker and an electrocardiograph. They are connected to the cafeteria. Locker Room.png|Locker Room Armoury.png|Armory CCTV & Control Room.png|Control Room Medical Bay.png|Medical Bay Medical Bay Waiting Room.png|Medical Bay Waiting Room Jail The jail has 5 jail cells, each having a cabinet, a bed and a toilet. It is connected to the cafeteria. The cells cannot be entered unless glitched into. Jail Cells.png|Jail Jail Cell Room.png|Jail Cell Category:Buildings